Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-x-3(6x-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -x {-3(}\gray{6x-1}{)} $ $ -x {-18x+3} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-x - 18x} + 3$ $ {-19x} + 3$ The simplified expression is $-19x+3$